


What Does Your Name Mean?

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Spock wants to sleep, but Leonard won't let him until he answers one simple question.





	

Short Black strands of hair fell between Leonard's fingers with ease, letting him part them for only a moment before they fell back into place as if they hadn't been moved at all.

       Beside him, Spock had an arm over his waist and his head laid down on top of his chest with his eyes closed. From the happy look on his face, Leonard could tell that he was focusing on the beating of his heart. He didn't know why, but Spock seemed to love listening to his heart beat inside of his chest. He could spend hours laying there like that if Leonard and their work would just let him.

      "You know," Spock turned his head upwards to look at him, not taking his ear off of his chest quiet yet. Leonard had to earn his attention in order to get him to stop listening to his heart. "You've never told me what your name means."

       "It is a name." Spock raised an eye brow. Most of Leonard's question's confused him, so he had gotten used to that look a long time ago. "It is what the people around me refer to me as."

     "Well I get that." he moved his hand off of Spock's shoulder, flicking him in the ear playfully for being a smart ass. Spock winced at the hit, but quickly recovered himself and snuggled back up to Leonard's chest as if he hadn't been interrupted. "What I want to know is what does it mean? What does it stand for?"

       Spock didn't answer right away, focused more on bringing his hand up off of Leonard's waist and using his fingers to draw words into the skin of his chest. 

      "It means nothing." He said calmly.

     "That's bullshit Spock and you know it." Again, there was no immediate response. "Come on, we've been together for months now. You can tell me what your name means."

     "I would prefer not to talk about it Leonard." Glancing down at the other man, Leonard smirked when he saw a tint of green on Spock's cheek. Now he had to know what the name meant. He couldn't not know something that embarrassed his boyfriend.

     "I'll keep you up all night." He poked Spock in the shoulder for emphasis. "You know I will. You'll have to explain to Jim why you're dead tired when you go in to work."

     "I am half Vulcan, Leonard." Spock responded with his usually calm voice. A voice that he knew aggravated Leonard most days. "I will be fine if you do some how manage to keep me awake all night without passing out."

      "Is that a challenge?" He raised an eye brow and waited for Spock to answer him. When he didn't, he turned over and pinned Spock's hands down to the bed while sitting down on his waist "if you think I won't keep you up, you're wrong. I want to know what your name means."

      "And I do not wish to tell you." Even though he heard the seriousness in Spock's voice, Leonard could see the small tug of a smirk on the other man's lips. Part of him really didn't want to tell Leonard, and if that was the only part present then Leonard may just give in and let him sleep without getting his answer. But he knew the smirk was a challenge. Spock didn't think he could keep him up all night and he was determined to prove him wrong.

    "Well," he leaned down and brushed his lips against Spock's playfully, smirking when the other man shivered at the contact "I'm sure as hell going to give it my damnedest."

    "I am sure that is still not a word in anyone's vocabulary but your own." He laughed at Spock's poor attempt at a deflect. The man thought half of his vocabulary belonged to only him, and Leonard was going to enjoy taking him home one day and proving him wrong. 

       "You want to tell me what your name means?" Rather than answering with words, Spock simply raised an eye brow at him, earning a kiss on the neck for his troubles. "Sure about that?"

     "You'll have to do better than th...." He was cut off by a sharp gasp being pulled out of his lungs when Leonard nibbled at the tender skin of his neck. "Leonard."

     "Told you, you're Not going to sleep until you tell me." He smirked over at Spock playfully before continuing his assault "going to keep you up all night long. Send you in to work sleepy and ruffled. Everyone's going to think we stayed up all night fucking and you're going to have to deal with it." He slowly made his way up The side of Spock's neck, pressing tender kisses along the way until he reached the other man's ear. When he nibbled at his ear love gentle, Spock reacted by turning their position around and slamming Leonard back down onto his back. "Or we could actually just fuck all night."

     "Do you really want to risk your performance in the Medical Bay for the meaning of my name?" Spock panted as he spoke, attempting to ignore the way that Leonard's fingers glided up his torso and danced their way towards his back.

     "You make it sound like I become a bad doctor if I don't sleep." A smirk pulled at his lips as he watched Spock struggling to keep his eyes open while he ran his fingers up his back. "I'm going to have a bad bedside manner regardless if I sleep or not, and I'll be able to save lives either way. You... Well, you might have some problems making those logical calculations if you don't get enough sleep."

        "If you can manage to keep me up all night, I will be fine." Spock assured him with a gasp at the end of his sentence when Leonard leaned forward and latched his mouth onto his neck in his next attempt to keep him awake. "Leonard...."

     "Going to keep you up." He whispered against the small bruise that he had left on Spock's neck. "Or I'll die trying." 

* * *

The next morning, Spock walked onto the bridge looking the same as always in a crisp uniform with perfect hair. However, everyone could see the slight tinge of purple under his eyes and the small smile pulling at his lips as he made his way over to his station.

    "Did Doctor McCoy keep you occupied, Mr. Spock?" He turned to Jim when he heard his friend speak, raising an eye brow as a way of asking what the captain meant. "It's nothing." He chuckled, turning back around in his seat and leaving Spock standing there in confusion "oh, but I do like the new uniform. It suits you."

        Glancing down at himself, Spock groaned internally when he saw the Medical insignia on his chest. He really did need to stop stealing Leonard's clothing by accident, even if the nights activities were well worth being as exhausted as he was (not that he would ever tell Leonard that he was exhausted)


End file.
